


OBM

by rakketyrivertam



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Empurata, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, shadowplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: "Hah! I want to be remembered for my brains and my beauty!""It's over, Pax. ... Remember me as I was."
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax/Soundwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	OBM

**Author's Note:**

> Shockwave's story is just... so sad? 😭
> 
> Takes place after The Search for Alpha Trion but other than that, it's a mishmash of things that spark joy (or, y'know, feels).

"Fragging pit-spawned glitch," Powerglide snarled on the way back to Earth.

"That would be illogical," Inferno rumbled, faceplates twisted with derision. "And an offense to glitched Autobots everywhere."

"You're right," Powerglide agreed. "He's obviously sparkless, so logically, he must be a drone."

Optimus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's eating you, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus shuttered his optics and took a deep breath. "I am simply remembering Shockwave as he was in the early days of the war."

Ironhide snorted. "Mad?"

"Depraved?" Inferno asked.

Powerglide bared his denta. "Fragging insane?"

"Kind," Optimus corrected, opening his optics to reveal them dim with sadness and memory. "Before the Shadowplay and Empurata, he was kind. He was a senator yet one of our strongest supporters. He was still a scientist, as well, but he was sane and ethical. He was methodical in his work, but free with his praise and affection." He smiled softly. "He was handsome, beautiful. And he was an attentive and gentle lover, too, when I was only recently recovered from Megatron and Soundwave's betrayal." 

The others were silent in Omega Supreme's hold, staring in shock.

"Before he surrendered himself to protect us - me, Prowl, Ratchet, Roller, and the rest - he asked me to remember him as he was." Optimus sighed. "The humans have a saying when speaking of the dead - or a group of them do. 'Zikhrono livrakhah.' It translates to 'of blessed memory' or 'may their memory be a blessing.' That Shockwave is dead, and yet his memory only brings me pain. Perhaps he can be restored, pardoned, but Prowl does not think it likely, and he is less confused by desperate hope."

The others continued to stare.

Optimus sighed and rolled over in his seat, entering power down mode to conserve energy and avoid any follow up questions.

Ironhide exchanged a look with his fellow Autobots and sat back in his seat, thinking hard.


End file.
